Hyrule High, Not Your Average Student
by ArchSageZelda
Summary: This is my first fanfiction. Its Zelink set in modern times. Includes characters form OOT,MM,and TP. Zelda's over protective father has finally let the princess go to a normal high school. She can't tell anyone she is the princess. Will any one find out?
1. Chapter 1

**Okay everyone this is my first fanfiction story ever!! Sorry about the random math problem in there :S. It's a Zelink story for all you Zelink fas like me. I hope the story is good so rate and message ok. More chapters to might be a little slow at the beginning but it picks up in the next chapter or so. On with the story. I dont own the legend of Zelda Nintendo does.**

**ArchSageZelda**

* * *

Chapter 1.

_Dear__Diary__,_

_I am Princess Zelda of Hyrule. I am 16 years old and I live in a mansion with my father and my caretaker Impa. I never went to school, I always had private tutors. I get really bored in the mansion because there is no one to hang out with…But this year I convinced my father to send me to Hyrule High! Yes, I, Princess Zelda will finally get to meet people other than those stuck up nobles. The kids will be my age none the less! I can't wait till next week._

_Love, Zelda_

XXXX NEXT WEEK XXXX

*Zelda's P.O.V *

Finally Monday, I was waiting the whole week for this day! I finally get to go to school like everyone else! I got up out of bed and went to the bathroom to do my hair. I tied it into a loose bun. I brushed my teeth and went to change. I choose one of my new outfits that I had bought to fit in with the other kids; I couldn't exactly wear a royal dress to school now could I? What would they think if they knew I was princess Zelda? I chose a one sleeved baby blue shirt that said 'What?' and I put on a pair of dark blue jeans. I went downstairs to eat breakfast and see my dad.

"Ah! Zelda are you sure you want to do this if you don't you don't have—"I cut him off.

"No daddy I really want to go!" I said as I crammed some scrambled cuckoo's egg's down my throat and headed for the door Impa was following me out with my school bag in her hand.

"Remember Princess you are Zelda Avlon at school not Princess Zelda"

"I know" I said as we walked down a secret hall that led to a normal looking house in Castle Town. I opened the 'fake' front door to the 'fake' house and stepped out. I had my backpack and walked towards the bus stop. A few more kids waited with me. They didn't say much…. Little did they know Princess Zelda was standing right next to them… I giggled inwardly. Finally, after what seemed like HOURS the bus came. The driver opened the door and I walked onto the bus. Kids filled the seats some talking to their friends and others listening to music or reading. I looked for an empty seat and sat down. When we got to school I started to get butterflies in my stomach. I just have to find the main office, I told myself. I got off the bus and looked around. I saw that all the kids were going through the same pair of doors so I followed them and tried to find a teacher.

"Excuse me are you lost?" I turned around to find a lady with reddish hair standing behind me.

"Yes…I am looking for the main office." I told her.

"So you must be new...follow me." she motioned down the hall, "I am Mrs. Anju"

"Pleased to meet you." I automatically responded," I am Zelda…Zelda Avlon" I added remembering my cover up.

"Here's the main office Zelda ask the lady for you schedule and you should be on your way." With that she left. I walked up to the front desk

"Hello, I am Zelda Avlon. I am new at this school" I told the lady.

"Yes of course! You'll need your schedule…Zelda right? Just like the princess eh? Here…looks like you will be starting in math class with Mrs. Mattie in room B213…Here's a map and you should be all set. The B-wing is on the second floor, the A-wing is on the first floor the cafeteria is on the second floor and the A-Gym is in the A-wing." She smiled

"Well...Thank you."I said as I left.

"Oh! Don't forget that you can ask any of the students if you need help!" she called out. I looked down the hall for a set of stairs and climbed them. So far so good, I told my self, now I just have to find B213. The classroom was at the end of the hall. Here it is I said to myself as I put the schedule and the map in my bag. The door was open so I stepped inside the class.

"Hello," said a sweet voice," I am Mrs. Mattie. You must be Zelda Avlon."

"Hi" I told her

Soon kids started to fill up the class room. They didn't seem to notice me. Finally the bell rang and everyone but me sat down.

"Hello class, most of you already know each other from pervious years but now we have a new student to add to our homeroom. Everyone give a warm welcome to Zelda."Mrs. Mattie told the class. Everyone clapped and cheered and said 'hi's and 'hello's.

"Zelda you can sit next to Tetra" Mrs. Mattie was pointing at the empty desk next to a girl with blonde hair, a red scarf and blue tee-shirt.

"Hi" she said as I sat down

"Hello"

"Okay class to start things off this year and to get to know your class we will start with a review sheet and you can work with the person sitting next to you." Mrs. Mattie started, "but first I'll show you your lockers." Cool I said in my head. After we chose our lockers we went back into the class.

"Malon will you please hand out the sheets." Mrs. Mattie asked. A girl stood up and started passing out sheets.

"This should be easy," Tetra told me," by the way I am Tetra"

"I am Zelda"

"Are you related to the princess?"

"No, I guess I was named after her" I told her.

"Oh... I would really like to meet the princess one day..."

Maybe, Tetra, maybe. I chuckled. The sheets came our way and we both took one.

"Problem solving," I said "easy." I took out my work book and Tetra read the problem.

"Okay the first one says 'A farmer has α dogs, 3 more sheep than dogs and 8 cows. How many legs in total? How many dogs?"

I started on the equation:

α = dogs α + 3 = Sheep 8 = Cows α+α+3+8=15

2 α +11 = 15 = 2 α = 4 = α = 2

-11 -11 ÷2 ÷2

2= Dogs + 5=Sheep + 8=Cows =15 x 4= 60 legs 2 dogs

Answer: 60 legs in total and 2 dogs.

"There" I said and showed my work to Tetra.

"Wow your good..." She said then she checked her answer with mine, "Good we got the same answer. Next question..." After a while the bell rang.

"What class do you have next?" Tetra asked.

"Geography and History" I said

"Oh... I have Music; see you at lunch that is if we don't have any other classes together." With that she left.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

XXXX NEXT CLASS XXXX

*Zelda's P.O.V *

I went to my locker and looked at my schedule. B203 is my next stop. I grabbed a new work book and binder with my pencils and pens and walked down to my next class.

"You must be Zelda." Some one said as I walked into the class.

"Yes, that's me."

"Welcome, I am Mrs. Anju. I met you in the hall before." She smiled at me. Kids started to get in to the class and Mrs. Anju introduced me. I saw some people from my other class, like that Malon girl.

"Please, Zelda will you sit next to Midna." She pointed to a desk next to a girl with orange hair. The girl waved at me.

"Tetra told me about you...news travels fast in our little group," she said as I sat down," you'll meet Nabooru and Saria later."

Wow I said friends already

"Now class today we will be learning about the history of Hyrule and its rulers" Awe man just like back home, oh well, it should be easy I told my self. "Please work with your partners. If you both have the correct answers and you're the firs group finished you will get a treat." Mrs. Anju handed you the papers and I got to work. I scanned the sheet and wrote all the names down. The last question was about me 'Who is the princess presently?' I wonder what the teacher would say if I wrote me. I looked at Midna and saw that she was stuck at question number five.

"Um Zelda...do you know the...holy smokes your done already!" She exclaimed.

"We did a lot of this at my other school." I told her, it wasn't totally a lie, "Here look at my sheet and then we can go and get the prize from ."

She looked at my sheet "Oh right...okay...there I am done." We got up to see the teacher and showed her our papers.

"Well done girls! Class Zelda and Midna win this time. Please finish and then I will hand out some notes for our quiz next week." Mrs. Anju said as she handed us a pack of gummy bears each. Then she handed us some notes "Look over these and discus them." We walked back to our seats and sat down.

"Look's like lots of stuff on lots of dead people." Midna sighed.

"It looks easy enough." I told her.

"King Henry died mother didn't care much." She told me

Now it was my turn to sigh "Midna, that's for math."

"When's the bell going to ring?" she asked me.

"Well if it rings at 11:05 them we have..." I looked at my watch, "five minutes."

We started talking about random things.

"What do you have next?" I asked her.

"I have English... so does Tetra." She replied

"So do I!"

"Cool, we'll save you a seat. Mr. Kafei always puts the desks in groups of four. Saria will be with us so you'll meet her."

"Thank you, I can't wait to meet her."

"See you Zel...Do you mind if I call you Zel?" Midna asked me.

"Sure, bye." I went to my locker to check the room number and to get my new supplies. A304 English class.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks much to Midna, my first reviewer! *Gives you a cookie* I should be updating ever 2 or 3 days . Some times it might be shorter or longer. **

**Why do I feel like these chapters are getting shorter? :S If any one has ideas they will be gladly acepted. Also ths last names Gaiden and Avlon were I deas from another story so to whoever wrote those I give you a peice of cake that I just made! Nintendo owns Zelda I don't. (sadley XD)**

**ArchSageZelda**

* * *

Chapter 3.

XXXXX NEXT CLASS XXXXX

*Zelda's P.O.V*

Tetra had her locker right next to mine.

"Tetra, we have English next, can you show me to A304?" I asked her.

"Sure, get your stuff and we'll go and get Midna and Saria"

We both got our supplies and walked down the hall.

"Hey Midna, Saria over here!" Tetra called to the two girls. I instantly recognized Midna with her orange hair, black mini-skirt and pink tee-shirt. The other girl must have been Saria. She had green hair and she was wearing a pair of jean shorts and a purple top.

We started to walk towards the stair case.

"Hi Zelda, I am Saria "The green haired girl told me.

"Nice to meet you" I smiled

"Here's A304" Tetra was pointing at a class room a couple meters in front of us. As we walked in Tetra told Midna and Saria to go save our seats and we went to introduce me to the teacher.

"Mr. Kafei this is the new student Zelda..." Tetra told the man.

"Welcome to my english class Zelda! I see you have already made some friends" He smiled at Tetra. The bell rang and the last few students walked in.

"Everyone this is Zelda Avlon, a new student." Mr. Kafei told the class. We walked back to our seats with Saria and Midna.

"Okay, ladies and gentlemen," Mr. Kafei started "Today we will start things off with a little creative writing exercise. Everyone will take out a sheet of paper and write the beginning of a story. When I say 'switch' you will give your story to the person to your left and we will do this until the story has completed the circle. We can read some stories out loud at the end if we have any volunteers. You may start." I took a sheet of paper out and started writing.

'There once was a princess that had no friends or siblings. Alone in her castle, she was ridden with sadness and grief. She decided to go for a walk in Castle Town only to find... '

"SWITCH!" Mr. Kafei called

*Saria's P.O.V*

'Only to find a magical mirror in one of the shops. Being the princess with all the money in the world she bought the mirror...'

"SWICH!" Mr. Kafei interrupted my thoughts. Dang, I had such a good idea too...

*Midna's P.O.V*

'Bought the mirror and took it home. The mirror told her that she could wish for anything she wanted too. She wished for...'

"SWITCH!" Mr. Kafei called. Come on I had the best idea...

*Tetra's P.O.V*

'The princess wished for some friends and the mirror told her to go to the mall and she could find some. So the princess left for the mall and walked into a jewellery store. She found some really pretty jewels and bought them. She was never lonely again. You know what they say 'Diamonds are a girl's best friend'. THE END

"Please give your papers to the original authors. Do we have any volunteers for reading there story?" Mr. Kafei said.

I saw Zelda's hand shoot up.

"Yes Zelda, why don't you read your story?"

After she read her story, Mr. Kafei was chuckling.

"Nice ending Tet" Midna winked at me.

More stories were read and finally the bell rang

"Lunch time" I told the girls.

* * *

**Ya! So we met Zelda, Tetra, Saria and Midna! I few more people and thats the whole cast! Hope you keep reading!! Diamonds are a girls best friend!! lol**

**ArchSageZelda**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone! Sorry if there are spelling errors. Any way I just wanted to thank everyone who reveiwed!! :D I really apreciate it! Sorry for the short chapters!!(I need to write more :S) I don't own Zelda! Nintendo does! (Duh!) lol.**

**ArchSageZelda**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 4.

XXXX IN THE CAFETERIA XXXX

*Zelda's P.O.V*

We went to get our lunches and walked towards the cafeteria.

"Midna you don't have a lunch!" I said as we walked into the cafeteria.

"Don't worry Zel I am going to buy one" she said pointing at the line of people with trays.

"Come we'll go save our seats before someone takes them" Tetra pulled me and Saria to a table. Two people were already sitting there. The first one hade dirty blonde hair and crimson eyes. He was wearing a blue top and jeans. The other one had auburn hair and green eyes. He was wearing a green and black top.

"Who's the hottie?" the blond boy asked. Saria and I sat down while Tetra walked over to him and hit him in the back of the head.

"Hey! What did you do that for?" He asked innocently.

"Sheik! Behave yourself! This is Zelda." She said pointing at me.

"You forgot to introduce me!" The auburn haired boy said.

"That's Mido," Saria told me "look everyone else is coming."

There was a girl with tanned skin and long hair, a boy with dark brown hair, a boy with jet black hair and another boy with dirty blond hair.

"Guy's this is Zelda," Midna pointed at me "This is Nabooru."

She pointed to the girl "Hi"

"This is Zant"

"Hey" The boy with the dark brown hair said.

"That's Dark" The boy with the jet black hair didn't say anything.

"And the last one is Link"

"Hi Zelda" The boy with dirty blonde hair spoke. I recognized him from my homeroom.

"Now that everyone knows everyone let's eat! I am starving!" Tetra stated, "You know I still have Malon in my class this year."

"That sucks. Midna, Saria, Dark, Mido, Zant and I have Ruto." Sheik told her and pretended to cry, "Speak of the devil! Here come the Hags from Hell."

The Malon girl and her friend, who I guessed was Ruto, were walking toward our table.

"Look's like your little nerd heard is still intact Tetra," Malon sneered "and look Ruto they managed to pick up another one." They both laughed and started to walk away. My turn to talk.

"You know, you would make a great exchange student. We might be able to exchange you for someone nice." I said to her and went back to eating.

"She's brilliant!" Nabooru said with a big smile on her face.

Malon just turned around to face me then continued walking.

"What do you have next Zel?" Saria asked me.

"I have P.E, then I have Science" I told her

"You're in my P.E!" class Nabooru exclaimed.

"And you in my Science class, I thought I was going to be a loner…" Link said, "Sheik and I also have gym next." I looked at Link. He was wearing a green tee-shirt. He had well toned arms and…Wait why I am I looking at his arms?... Finally everyone was done eating and we went outside.

XXXX OUTSIDE XXXX

*Link's P.O.V*

"Zant, Link are you guys trying out for soccer again?" Sheik asked us.

"I am" I replied

"I don't know.." Zant said.

"So Link, what do you think about Zelda? You're the only one here without a crush." **(Sheik just admitted he had a crush :O)**

"Aw…Sheik I don't know we just met her, calm down with all that stuff." I looked in her direction. She was pretty but I didn't know her much so I couldn't say anything. Then the bell rang.

"Ya! Gym class" I ran inside.

* * *

**YA! GYM CLASS!! The gym calss is mixed for all you you haven't figured it out... Next chapter coming soon!! :D**

**ArchSageZelda**


	5. Chapter 5

**This on is kinda short sorry about that. I am sorry for making this sound so steriotypical! Cheerleading Muhahahahaha! I actually like that sport. Any way as you know I don't own Loz so ya...**

**ArchSageZelda**

* * *

Chapter 5.

XXXX A-GYM XXXX

*Zelda's P.O.V*

I grabbed my gym clothes and walked to the A-Gym. When I got there Nabooru was waiting for me at the door.

"Come on Zelda!" She called.

We walked into the girl's changing room and changed into our gym uniform, a grey tee-shirt with the crest of the school on the front and a pair of shorts. We walked out of the room.

"Let's go meet the gym teacher" Nabooru dragged me towards a lady with a whistle around her neck.

"Mrs. G we have a new student!" Nabooru told the lady.

"Yes! Good work Nabooru!" her voice boomed "Zelda Avlon be ready! This is P.E!"

I sat on the gym floor like everyone else. In the class I noticed Link, Sheik and Malon. Why is it I am always stuck with her?

"Today we'll be playing Dodge Ball. Captains are going to be Zelda and Malon. Remember the rules choose one girl and then one boy. Zelda you start."

"Nabooru" I said

"Link" Malon said. I could see him roll his eyes.

"Sheik" I said. More names were called.

"Okay everyone, were going to play on the field outside. March!"

Everyone got up and started to walk out. Mrs. G grabbed a bag of dodge balls and led the group. We got outside and took our respective sides on the field.

"NO WHIPPING THE BALL!" Mrs. G shouted as she threw the balls. I caught one and threw it to a player on the other side of the field.

"Good shot Zel, you nailed him!" Nabooru called from behind me.

"Look out Sheik!" I cried. He narrowly missed the ball.

"Thanks, good call." He said. I dodged a ball while grabbing a new one. All that sheikah training did some good. I picked up the ball and launched it at Link, who was the other team's strongest player. I hit him in the arm and the ball bounced off only to hit Malon in the leg.

"Nice one Zel!" Sheik said.

After a while Mrs. G blew her whistle "Zelda's team wins!"

Cheers were heard on my side of the field. We walked back to the gym and got changed.

"You rocked that Zel!" Nabooru told me as we walked out of the changing room. After everyone was seated on the gym floor dismissal Mrs. G made an announcement.

"Remember to sign up for a school sport. We have soccer, basketball, hokey, cheerleading, volleyball and badminton. If you aren't one of the sporty one's attend the games and cheer on your friends." Then the bell rang. Cheerleading…Hum…

* * *

**That was really short...*crys* Next one is longer so don't worry!**

**ArchSageZelda **

**Bye!!**


	6. Chapter 6

**OH NO!! Another short chapter... I better put up two next time!! As you know I don`t own Zelda. **

**Random thought: SOREN X ILYANA 4EVER!!! Tee hee.**

**ArchSageZelda**

* * *

Chapter 6.

XXXX NEXT CLASS XXXX

*Link's P.O.V*

Great science class… I sit by myself. Could this class get any more boring? Wait, Zelda just walked in.

"Class this is our new student Zelda Avlon. Zelda could you please sit next to Mr. Gaiden."

My head shot up. Looks like this class won't be so boring after all.

"Hi" she whispered as she sat down.

"Hey" I said.

"Now class today we will review on…" I didn't catch the rest of what Mrs. Kelly was saying. I was stuck in my own dream world. I only got out of my days when Zelda poked me.

"Hey, we have to work on this sheet together." She handed me a sheet on nutrition. Are you kidding?! We really have to answer questions on nutrition, sports and fitness! This is science class for Din's sake!

"What is your favorite sport?" Zelda asked me.

"Soccer." I said

"Soccer." She repeated. I looked at her sheet 'What is your favorite sport?' was the first question.

"What's yours?"

"Archery and horseback riding," she told me "I think I would like cheerleading too. Are you trying out for soccer?"

I looked at my sheet, that wasn't one of the questions.

"Ya, I might."

"I might try for the cheer squad…," she told me, her light blue eyes were sparkling, "Next question…"

We continued the work and finished fast. Zelda was really smart, even better than Tet…

"You were really good in gym class." Wait, what did I just say?!

"Thank you, my…uh…nanny teaches me self defense so it's easy to dodge a bunch of dodge balls."

"I better tell Zant he's not the only one into that stuff."

She laughed "I don't take it voluntarily!"

"Mr. Gaiden! Miss. Avlon! You seem to be talking about other things, this means you're finished?"

"Yes, Miss. Kelly." I told her.

"Here's another sheet. Work on it."

"Sorry." Zelda mumbled.

"It wasn't your fault." I whispered.

"Gaiden! Avlon!"

We both worked silently till the bell.

"Link!" Miss. Kelly called me just as I was leaving

"Yes miss?"

"If you guys keep talking I might have to move Zelda." She winked at me. That teacher is really weird sometimes…

* * *

**Weird teachers...**

**ArchSageZelda**


	7. Chapter 7

**I am back! Okay people this is chapter 7. Zelda has finally finished her day. Yay! The lyrics to tha song ARE NOT MINE!! They are part of Avril Lavinge's song "Innocence".**

**As you know Zelda and Link are not mine (I wish :P) they are Nintendo's.**

**ArchSageZelda**

* * *

Chapter 7

XXXX ZELDA'S HOUSE XXXX

*Zelda's P.O.V*

"Daddy I'm home! I had the most wonderful day today!" I exclaimed as I walked into the mansion. Impa took my bag.

"Do you have any homework princess?" she asked

"Yes but first I have to let dad know what an amazing day I had!"

"I heard how your day went; I am surprised they didn't recognize you… Any ways go and do your work and you can talk over dinner."

I ran up to my room, Impa at my heels.

"I had the best day! I already made a bunch of friends!"

"You better start on your homework Princess."

"Oh yes!" I pulled out my math, History, English and science work. "I was thinking about trying out for a school sport. They have cheerleading you know. Won't that be exciting! One of the people I met says he'll try out for the soccer team!"

"He'll?"

"Ya. I met a lot of people today. Nabooru, Tetra, Midna and Saria. Also Sheik, Zant Mido, Link and Dark. "I quickly finished my history work. I only had 5 questions left anyway. I got out my math and started on the horrendous algebra questions.

"Looks like you had a good day. I'll be going now; if there's anything you know how to call me." Impa left the room in a puff of smoke. A couple questions later I was feeling a little hungry. I Called Impa and she came in with some cheese and crackers.

"Thanks" I said I finished the math and them my father called me for dinner. I went down stairs to the dining room. The crystal chandelier hung in the center of the table. My father sitting at one end of the table and servants and maids hanging out food. It seemed like a lot for just two people. After sitting in the cafeteria I think we really have too much for me and my father.

"Cuckoo, potatoes and spinach!" The chef announced. I sat down and started eating.

"You had a good day I assume?" my father said.

"Oh yes father."

"Did you make any friends?" he asked, he almost seemed nervous.

"Yes, I did."

My father didn't say anything after that, which is typical coming from him. Ever since my mother died he doesn't talk much at the table any more. I finished my meal and went back to my room and finished my science work along with the English. When seven o'clock rolled around I decided to go for a walk. In the gardens everything was quiet and serene. It was only slightly cool out. Every time I left this place I felt calm and refreshed. I walked back to my room and changed into my night gown for bed. I crawled into my warm bed and tuned my IPod on. I closed my eyes and listened to the song that was playing. '**This innocence, it's brilliant, I hope that it will stay. This moment is perfect please don't go away…" **funny how a song an express what you're feeling. Today was a really good day.

* * *

**WHY ARE THESE SO SHORT?!! Any way... Zelda sounds like a kindergardener after her fist day at school. LOL**

**ArchSageZelda**

**I like Chicken!!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Being the nice person that I am I posted another chapter to make up for the two shorter ones. I hope you all like it!**

**I don't own Loz, its owned by Nintendo**

**ArchSageZelda**

* * *

Chapter 8

XXXX HOME NEXT MORINING XXXX

*Zelda's P.O.V*

I was just as excited for my second day of school as my first. My pink tee-shirt and jean skirt were sawing in the light breeze as I waited at the bus stop. Today I had my light brown hair down completely.

XXXX AT SCHOOL XXXX

The same things were going on today math first with Link and Tetra then History with Midna. Instead of English today I had Hylian and then Drama instead of P.E. At the end of the day I had science.

I walked into my Hylian class and looked around the only people I knew were Link, Sheik and Saria. The desks were in groups of four, it could only mean two things, Mr. Kafei was the teacher and I was going to sit with them.

"Hi Zel!" Saria squeaked when I sat down

"Hey everyone." I smiled at them.

"Hey!" said Sheik.

"Hi Zelda!" Link said.

"Hello class" Just then Mr. Kafei walked in "Today were going to start on an oral project." He said in Hylian.

"Great an oral." I heard Sheik say.

"You can't film a short video on the subject of your choice." Mr. Kafei continued, "This is going to be big part of your first term mark. I give you this class to discuss with your group some ideas. Remember people HYLIAN ONLY!"

"So do you have any ideas?" I asked my group making sure to say it in Hylian.

"Nope." Sheik said.

"How about something goes wrong in a shopping mall and someone has to save the people in danger!" Saria said in English.

"Um…Okay. What do you boys think? "I asked

"Sounds fine."Link answered in Hylian

"Okay." Sheik said.

"We should start with some characters then the plot." Saria said excitedly. "I want to be one of the shoppers getting attacked! Sheik could be the bad guy and Zellie and Link could be the saviors!"

I nodded and wrote everything down.

"Cool I get to be the bad guy!" Sheik had a goofy grin spread across his face.

"Were we going to film it?"I asked.

"We can't film it at my place… I live more in the farm area no mall there." Link said.

"The mall is really far from my place…" Saria explained

"There aren't any malls in Karkakio…"

"I guess we could do it at my place." Oh Nayru! Why do I always have to be so kind hearted?! This is not good… my second day and I almost blew my cover…

"That would be so fun Zellie!" Saria looked so happy. Oh no…I can't tell them now I barley know them! I don't know what to do. Saria started talking and I was lost in my own world debating what to do. I only caught some of her words.

"Mall…Thief…Link…Zelda…Couple…Save…Police…"

"Wait! What? Link, Zelda, couple?!" I said instantly pulling out of my daze.

"You didn't hear Zelda?" Saria said "I said Link and Zelda walk the mall just as the thief takes a couple of things and then they save me and then they call the police. Are you using selective hearing Zel?" Saria smirked at me. "But that is a good idea…Link and Zelda will be a couple walking into the store...Good idea." She had a creepy twinkle in her eye; she was looking at me as if she had just accomplished something. My face must have been really red because it felt all hot. I looked at Link. He was looking back at me. Oh goddess! This is the most embarrassing thing since that time when I tripped on the hem of my dress at my first public announcement…

XXXX Link's P.O.V XXXX

Her face was red…she was blushing! She turned away as soon as she saw me looking at her.

"I think we should talk about outfits." Saria said. I don't get how Mido likes this girl…Oh well.

"Link!" Saria called me, pulling me out of my mindless day dreaming.

"Um...Ya."

"Good so you'll wear the tux?" she asked me.

"What?!" I almost fell of my chair "Tux?! Why?!"

"Weren't you listening?! It's going to be prom night and I will be going to get a last minute thing. You and Zelda are on your way but Zelda need something so you get out of the car just as the thief-"

"WHAT?! Prom, car, Zelda?!"

I looked over at Zelda; she was as white as a sheet.

"Zelda weren't you listening?!" Saria practically screamed at her.

"Sorry…I have a really big problem," She mumbled" Oh Nayru…"

"Zelda that's no reason –"I cut Saria off.

"Leave her alone Saria, it's only her second day at a new school you know! Sorry Zelda, Saria can get in a little over her head." I bit my lip hoping she wouldn't fight back.

To my surprise she didn't fight back. I looked at her and she had an evil looking smirk plastered on her face. I looked at Sheik even he has a funny look on his face. I was just about to say 'what?' when the bell rang. Zelda had grabbed her things quickly and was out the door. Saria's plan was way to elaborate for a school project. It's like she wants to film a movie.

"At least its lunch" I said to know one in particular.

* * *

**OMG Saria has some big plans...will they work out? I think not. Whats with the evil look? Keep reading to find out. :)**

**ArchSageZelda**


	9. Chapter 9

**I am so sorry for not putting this out sooner. Up here in Canada it's flu season and I was knocked out for a couple of days. Well here it is the long awaited chapter 9 and it's actually long this time ^^ (three classes in one!) As you all know I wish I owned Zelda because then you could would be able to actually play as her and...excuse my ranting.**

**ArchSageZelda **

**P.S Does anyone have an idea for a Fire Embelm fanfiction? Couples in it (for sure!!) Soren X Ilyana, Ranulf X Lethe and Me/OC X Reyson ^^ any way...**

* * *

Chapter 9

XXXX CAFETERIA XXXX

*Link's P.O.V*

"Hey guys, Mrs. G has the sports tryout date's posted on her office door." Zant was telling everyone about the news. I sat down at our table, everyone was already there.

"I am trying out for soccer." I sat down.

"Me too! Link you don't even need to try out! You're Mister Superstar!" Sheik started laughing.

"Mr. Superstar?" Zelda looked at Sheik.

"Link here was our star player last year. Do you play a sport Zelda?" Mido asked.

"I was thinking about trying for cheerleading..." Was her reply.

"I'll join too!" Tetra exclaimed.

"Same here!" Saria said.

"Are you joining anything Zant?" I asked him while scarfing down a piece of sandwich in my mouth.

"Basketball." He said

"Dark?"

"Basketball." His expression remained blank.

"Midna, Nabooru are you guys trying out for anything?" Zelda asked. For a new person she wasn't shy to ask her questions.

"Volleyball!" They both said at the same time.

"And you Mido?" Zelda's kind expression didn't change. I guess she didn't know that Mido doesn't play sports. She is new after all...

"Um...I don't play sports."

Everyone started to talk about random things. I looked over at Zelda; she looked lost in her own thoughts...almost sad.

"Zelda what do you have next?" I asked her

She looked at me then thought for a moment.

"Drama then science."

I have drama next also, I thought to myself.

"Hurry up and finish everyone, were going to sign up for the tryouts!" Tetra grabbed Sheik and Midna's arms to make her point come across. I followed her. We all walked towards the A-gym, about half way there Hell started.

""Oh shit! Look who's here! It's the Hags from Hell!" Tetra spat as we walked closer.

"Whatever you sign up for you won't get in." Malon said to her.

"I could say the same thing for you." Tetra shot back.

I grabbed the pen and wrote my name on the soccer sheet. The tryouts were Monday after school. I handed the pen to Sheik ignoring Malon and Tetra's quarrel. I wonder why Sheik doesn't stand up for her...

*Zelda's P.O.V*

Saria and I pushed past Malon and Tetra and walked up to where Link and Sheik were standing. I looked for the right sheet and Link gave me the pen he had. I wrote our names down. The tryouts were next Monday after school.

"Pass the pen." Nabooru motioned for the pen I had in my hand. I gave it to her.

"Good luck, you guys know I'll be chosen as captain." Malon swished her hair.

"Whatever, is everyone done? The bell is going to ring, let's go." Nabooru beckoned everyone down the hall.

"Were going to our lockers okay? See you guys." Tetra Link and I walked the opposite way of everyone else.

"Um...Link you said you have Drama next...do you mind showing me where it is?" I asked him cautiously. Memories from the previous class flooded my mind. Wow, he must think I am a freak.

"Sure get your stuff and follow me."

After we got our stuff the bell rang, ending lunch. Students were all over the halls now.

"Here we are." We walked into a class with lots of chairs and a small stage.

"Sheik is also in this class." We sat down and waited for him as other kids started coming into the class. Just as the bell rang, Sheik ran through the door and shouted 'I AM NOT LATE!' and then plopped himself down next to Link.

"Now we can start the class." Finally a teacher that doesn't need to introduce me, I bet everyone was tired of hearing about me.

"Today we will be playing an improv game called 'Dating Service'. There will be one bachelor or bachelorette who will leave the room. Then I will choose three people and give them funny personalities. Then the bachelor or bachelorette will have to guess the personalities by asking questions. Everyone understand? Good, who wants to be the first bachelor or bachelorette?" I put my hand up. This could be fun...

"Zelda you can be the bachelorette. A new student too. This is very good. Guys this is the kind of participation we need. You can leave the class now. I'll send someone to come and get you." I turned around and left.

*Link's P.O.V*

"Okay Zelda is out now we need some contestants...Sheik come here, you're going to be an excitable dog."

'Cool' was all he said as he walked on stage. I could imagine him like that. I chuckled.

"Link, you're going to be... the greatest lover in Hyrule." I walked up to the stage and took my seat next to Sheik. Great I have to act like... the greatest lover in Hyrule how am I supposed to do that?!

"And Nick you're a vacuum sales man. Some one call Zelda in." I saw three guys get up and race to the door. I have to admit she was really pretty...Only her second day at school and she's already popular with the guys. We started the game when Zelda took her seat on the stage.

"Bachelor number 1," Zelda asked «What do you like to do during the day?"

"I like to play ball!" Sheik said while jumping up and down and sticking his tongue and panting. He is one of the least shy guys I know but then again he can play some rad music, he should have taken music with Tetra instead of drama.

"Okay, bachelor number 2? If we went on a date where would you take me?" I would take her...in reality, to that new movie but in character....

"I would take you on a cruise."

"Oh wow! Number 3 what kind of restaurant would you take me too?" She asked

"Um... I definitely wouldn't take you to a place that would 'suck'. It would have to be very clean."

"Sheik you're a dog." Zelda hit the nail right on the head.

"Okay Sheik you're out!" the teacher called.

"Um...number 2 what is your favourite place and why?" Zelda asked me.

I actually like going to Karkakio and train with Sheik but in this case...

"Lake Hylia, at night it so romantic." Holy Nayru! Did I just say that?! Something is wrong with me. Zelda giggled.

"Link you're either a player or a suitor of some kind." There she goes, right again...

"I was the greatest lover in Hyrule." I walked off the stage.

"Number three what kind of gift would you buy me?"

"Well I would try and get you to buy something off of me!" was Nick's response.

"Um...are you trying to be a sales man?"

"Yes I am."

"Good job Zelda!" the teacher complimented her, "Just for whom would you date? The dog? The lover or the sales man?"

*Zelda's P.O.V*

Well, in reality...I would go with Link. I think Sheik has something for someone and I don't even know Nick.

"Based on their answers I would go with the greatest lover in Hyrule. I am going on a cruise this summer."

"Thank you Zelda you can sit back down" The teacher told me.

We played a few more rounds and then the bell rang.

XXXX SCIENCE CLASS XXXX

The science class went on normally. The teacher never called on us but kept grinning and giving us glances. This was really odd behaviour for a teacher. I can barely concentrate now. Maybe I'll tell them that we can't go to my place that weekend or something.

"Um...Zelda are you okay?" Link asked me.

He seems like a nice person, he's good looking too...

"Ya I am fine."

"You have the same look on your face like when we told Tetra she had the wrong exam date."

"No really I am fine...have you noticed the teacher giving us weird looks?" The last part was barely audible.

"Ya, this teacher can be really weird some times. Maybe it because she has only been here two years." He said

"Oh." I went back to work.

* * *

**At least my science teacher isn't like that, she's awesome!**

**ArchSageZelda**


	10. Chapter 10

**Narrator: ArchSageZelda is hidding behind a wall. She knows that you my be angry for not updating and she is very sorry, school has been very busy for her so ya. Thats all.**

***ArchSageZelda look around to see if anyone is going to throw something at her* Hi guys I am SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING!!! *gets hit in the head with random flying object* OUCH! That wasn't very nice...anyway on with the show! As you all know I DONT OWN THE LEDGEND OF ZELDA! Stouf thanks for reading this and giving me awesome ideas!! XOX**

**ArchSageZelda**

* * *

Chapter 10

XXXX AT ZELDA'S HOUSE THAT NIGHTXXXX

*Zelda's P.O.V*

"I'm home!" I said as I walked in.

"Hello Princess Zelda," Impa walk out of one of the long hallways "By the look on your face your second day didn't go as well as your first... But we'll hear about that later, your father requires your presence. He is with senator Ganon in the next room. I'll take your bag and put it in your quarters till you're done."

"Thank you Impa." Great more news to bum me out. The Ganon person had been here before and it wasn't good. He wanted to destroy half of Hyrule fields for some stupid factories! I knocked on the door.

"Come in!" My father's voice was loud and clear even from the other side of the door. I entered the room, the senator and my father gave me a weird look. Uh oh did I have something on my face? Then it dawned on me. I wasn't wearing my princess attire! Usually when I meet people I am wearing the royal dress. I was wearing a jean skirt...I curtseyed before them.

"Hello Father, Senator."

"Welcome Princess Zelda, could you please have a seat." I hated when my father talked to me like that, "we have a guest this is senator Ganon and his son Ganondorf."

I smaller version of Ganon stepped out from behind him. He was built like his father; broad shoulders, tall and a little muscle. His face wasn't ugly...it just had a creepy air about. His long nose and pointed chin...He walked over to me and kissed my hand. How old school was that?!

"It's a pleasure to meet you Princess Zelda." His voice was sharp. It felt like it could cut me in half if it wanted too.

"Hello." I barely knew if what I said was audible.

"Now, we have some matters to discus I don't know if you know Zelda but Ganondorf is also attending Hyrule High. He is one of the reasons I let you go. You shouldn't be shy to come and see him if you ever feel like talking to someone of your nobility." Translation: This creep goes to my school and my father thinks that I can't talk to normal people...okay. My father continued.

"He is will also keep your secret my dear so don't worry...He knows the consequences if he does." My father shot him the famous death glare. I wonder if my friends know about this guy...

"Thank you for your time Senator Ganon and Ganondorf. You are dismissed. Zelda can you please stay." I nodded as the two men walked out.

"You won't be taking the school bus any more. I will have Darunia drive you. You are dismissed."

Translation: Your eight foot body guard will drive you to school just because. Go away now. Sometimes my father could be a little nicer.

"Thank you." I walked out of the room. Now back to my dilemma...I'll just tell them no...Or I could ask Impa for her opinion... I think I'll deal with this later. I haven't gone ridding in a while and I have a long time before supper. That's what I'll do; I still have about 2 hours before supper. I ran up to my room to get changed. I would have to ask Darunia to drive me to Ordon; my father won't let me have any horses on the property. We started towards the ranch; it wasn't even 5 minutes away. I got out of the car and walked towards the stable. My horse, Sunbeam, must be pretty mad at me for not coming to ride. I walked up to my black stallion.

"Hello Sunbeam!" He just shuffled his hooves and snorted. I got him out and tacked up. When I was finished I noticed that the mare, Epona, wasn't in her stall. Her stall was right next to Sunbeam's and I have never seen her rider. With my luck it's probably some mean person. I climbed on Sunbeam and rode out to the field. I steered Sunbeam into one of the farther fields to warm up and to my surprise someone had set up jumps. This will be fun I said to myself. I nudged Sunbeam faster and we started the course. When we had finished we started to trot around the field. Who ever had set the jumps up must be really skilled to do the course. In the distance I heard hooves. I looked in the direction of the sound whoever it was, was coming fast. It was the chestnut mare Epona coming in the distance! Maybe I could finally meet her rider, what did I have to lose? I had a crappy day anyway. Epona slowly came to a stop. Sunbeam and I trotted over to her.

"Hello." I said to the rider. The rider turned around and to my surprise it was Link!

"Hey Zelda! What are you doing here?" He asked, he looked like he was out here a while.

"I ride here at Lon Lon Ranch, what are you doing here?" I countered.

"I work here certain days and I ride. Is that your horse?"

"Yes it is his name is Sunbeam. Is Epona yours?"

"Ya she is, you've got a great horse you know... Do you have the time?"

I looked at my watch "It's almost 5:30 I have to get going! Shoot!"

"Me too! My sister is going to kill me! Want to race back?" he asked me.

"Sure." I placed Sunbeam next to Epona.

"Ready? Go!" Link shouted. I kicked Sunbeam and we started to gallop. We rode right into the corral.

"Gaiden what are you doing?!" A voice barked from the other side of the corral, "You're not allowed to do such rash things! What if you hit someone?!" I turned my head to see the ranch owner, Talon, walk over to us.

"What's wrong daddy?" Another voice on the side of the corral, it was Malon. I dismounted my horse.

"I am very sorry sir; it was I who proposed the race. If I knew it would have hurt someone I wouldn't have said anything." I smiled at the man.

"Well young lady—"he stopped short, his expression changed, "Never mind..."

Malon came up behind her father.

"What did you do?! You—"Malon's father cut her off.

"Leave the lady alone, supper is ready." Malon was about to protest but she kept her mouth shut and walked away with her father. Link walked up behind me.

"You didn't have to do that you know... but thanks. Crap! I have to hurry!"

I laughed and followed him back into the stable. I took Sunbeams saddle off and put him back in his stall.

"Bye Zel!" Link turned to leave just as I was feeding Sunbeam a sugar cube.

"Bye!" I walked out of Lon Lon Ranch and saw Darunia waiting in the car. We both drove back to the mansion. I walked into the dining room. My father looked like he just started eating. That was a close call.

We both ate our dinner in silence. I went up to my room to change out of my ridding gear. I didn't have any homework tonight but I still had to think about this project. I called Impa.

"Um Impa... my friend has this problem...she can't let anyone come over to her house on a certain weekend... they need to do a project and..." I looked at Impa; she had a hard look on her face.

"Zelda... You should tell your friends that they can't come to your house," her look softened "but you can tell them that you should meet each other at the place you'll be filming at." with that she left. It's like that lady can read my mind... but she does have a piont. I could tell then to just meet at the mall.

* * *

**More to come, thanks for staying with me. ^^**

**ArchSageZelda**


	11. Chapter 11

**Yes not bad timing this time...but the chapter is still short... Anyways, thanks for all you guys who keep waiting on me to post and sending reviewes. It is has given me the support I need. No more babbling. I DONT OWN ZELDA!! **

**ArchSageZelda**

* * *

Chapter 11

XXXX AT SCHOOL IN THE MORNING XXXX

*Zelda's P.O.V*

Today I got driven to school. It's not like it was a big loss, I mean I didn't even know anyone on there. So I went to my locker and put all my stuff away and decided to walk around. As I entered the end of the hallway I saw Midna sitting in front of her locker.

"Hey Midna!" I said as I passed.

"Zellie! Come sit!" She said. So I went to sit next to her.

"So why are you hear so early?" She asked me as she pulled out her ear phones form her ears.

"I am being driven so I think this is about the time I will get here every day."

"Same here, I was just thinking up some mew dance moves for my dance... can you dance Zellie?"

"I don't know you tell me." I said. Midna got up.

"Try this." She did a few moves. Just from this I could tell she was a great dancer. I repeated her moves.

"Not bad! Again!" So I did.

"Good, now try with me. Five, six, seven, eight." We both did the small dance.

"Cool! Do you want to learn the rest of it?"

"Sure I have time to kill." We danced until a few more people came.

"You're good Zelda!" Midna complimented me.

"Thank you!" Then it dawned on me "By the way do you know a Ganondorf?" I asked her.

She snorted "Oh you mean Ganondork? Ya he's part of Malon's thing." I didn't asked about him anymore. We talked until the rest of the gang got to school. It was almost time for home room so Tetra, Link and I went into our class.

"Link yesterday you said you had a sister." It was more of a question then a statement.

"Ya. Aryll."

Just then Miss. Mattie walked into the class, "Everyone settle down I have the H.H. news," She read a list of events from her paper, "...there's a welcome back dance in two weeks, sign up for the variety show...and that's about it. Okay class today..."

History an English went by in a breeze. Finally it was time for lunch.

*Link's P.O.V*

"Did you guys hear about the welcome back dance?" Tetra asked everyone.

"Ya, I am so going...I hope they have good lighting this time." That's Saria for you... She is such a girly-girl but she is also a tetchy.

"Sounds like fun, me and Zel can show you guys our new dance!" Midna said.

"You girls don't even wait for someone to invite you to the dance before you say you're going..." I looked at Sheik, was he really going to do it?! Finally...

"Why Sheik? You want a dance partner?" Zant snickered.

"I am just saying..." Sheik started.

"Okay Sheik that's it! We all know except for her! Why don't you just ask!?" Saria practically exploded. Tetra had a confused look on her face.

"Fine I will..." Sheik said in a small voice.

"Um...anyway..." I said, trying to take eyes off Sheik. He was one of the least shy guys I know but when I came to her...

"Guys why don't we go outside?" I suggested.

"Good idea." Zelda got up and started to put her stuff away, everyone followed.

"Maybe Zellie and I can show you our dance!" Midna said as we walked outside. Zelda had a startled look on her face.

"We have to show them now..." she asked in a small voice. Something about her made me want to pick her up and let no one hurt her. What a weird feeling...

"Don't worry your really good at it...Ready? Five, six, seven, eight!" Midna and Zelda started to dance. Everyone knew Midna was a good dancer but Zelda wasn't too bad herself.

*Zelda's P.O.V*

"What song are you guys doing it too?" Nabooru asked.

"I am not sure...possibly Dangerous or What You Got..." Midna replied

"Guy's where's Tetra?" I had noticed that she wasn't standing with the rest of us.

"I have no idea...Sheik's gone too! Finally he's going to tell her!" was Nabooru's face had lit up.

"Tell her what?" I asked

"Everyone knows...I think we should tell her." Saria said

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to..."

"Its fine everyone knows, Sheik has a huge crush on Tetra..." Zant said

"And it's been going on for like two years! Both of them like each other." Midna shook her head.

"Sheik is the least shy guy I know and he wasn't able to tell her all this time." Link sighed.

"Look! Here they come now!" Mido pointed at them coming out of the crowed of people. Sheik had a goofy grin spread across his face and Tetra looked like she could light up the darkest of rooms.

"Well, well, well, where have you two been?" Nabooru asked

Sheik just put his arm around Tetra.

"Sheik asked me to go to the dance with him." Terta stated

"And she said yes?" Link asked looking at his friend with a huge smile on his face. Link looked so cute with that goofy smile similar to Sheiks.

"Yup!" Sheik still had his smile tacked to his face. Just then the bell rang. I am going to have to find out more about the chemistry's in our little group.

* * *

**Ya! Sheiks going out with Tetra! Sheiks going out with Tetra! I just noticed something... Sheik and Tetra are both Zelda... Creepy... Zelda going out with herself? LOL Happy Halloween to all you guys who celebrate (ya I know I am late). Sorry if there are any spelling errors :S **

**Chow!**

**ArchSageZelda**


	12. Chapter 12

**The long awaited Chapter 12. I know you guys must be mad at me...I know Stouf was...Yes Stouf it is finally up so read it! And for you guys that were waiting for it, enjoy!**

**I don't own Zelda... I guess you know that but ya....**

**ArchSageZelda**

* * *

Chapter 12

XXXX GYM CLASS XXXX

*Link's P.O.V*

"So Sheik you finally told Tetra." I said as we were walking down the hall towards the A-gym. He didn't say anything but kept his huge smile on his face. We walked into thee gym and Nabooru practically jumped on us.

"You told her! You told her! You told her!" Nabooru practically screamed. Let me just walk away now... Zelda is standing behind her. I couldn't read her expression, I don't know if she wanted to laugh or run away. I walked over to her.

"He always had a thing for Tetra... I don't know why he didn't tell her." Zelda looked at me.

"I am glad it worked out." She said.

"He is not shy... Do you know what we're doing today?" She shrugged. I had to stop myself from staring at her, she was beautiful... I have only known her for three days but in terms of looks... she was damn gorgeous!

"Okay everyone sit down!" Mrs. G started the class as the bell rang, "Today we are playing soccer!" Great! I love soccer... but some people think I am a show off... well more like Malon does.

"Link captain 1! Davis captain 2! Link you start!"

I stood up "Sheik." Of course he was my first player.

"T.K!" Davis called

"Zelda." I said. She was sitting next to Nabooru. Nabooru's eyes went wide as saucers. I was going to pick her next...

"Nick."

"Nabooru." We kept going until there were no more people left. Malon was on Davis's team, thankfully.

"Were playing on the outdoor field, people let's go!" Mrs.G called

We all got up and headed out the door. I hope Zelda is a good soccer player I thought as I grabbed my water bottle.

*Zelda's P.O.V*

Link chose me over Nabooru! I can't believe it! We go to the field and decided who was playing. On the field there was me in defence left, Nabooru in nets, Sheik was center and Link was left wing. Two other people that I didn't know were also on. On the other side Davis was goalie and T.K was center, Malon was right defence.

"Rock, paper, scissors!" Mrs.G called, T.K won and Mrs.G blew the whistle. The game was on. Sheik easily got the ball from Davis and passed to Link Malon tried to stop him but failed miserably. . He dodged her like she wasn't even there. Sheik ran up to him and Link passed to ball, then Sheik scored!

"One for Link's team!" Mrs.G shouted.

Davis passed the ball to a different player and he started to run straight towards me. Link and sheik were behind him. I started to run; I caught up to the guy and stole the ball from him. I ran up with it and passed it to Link. I was intercepted at the last moment. We played hard until...

""Switch players!" Mrs.G called, we all walked towards the bench.

"Ill stay on." Sheik said. Nabooru also stayed in nets. Link and I stayed out. Three new players were on each team. Malon was on the bench. Now I see why everyone says that Link is such a good player. He plays really well... even if Sheik got the goal it was Link that... Okay it's just a soccer game so why am I defending him?! But he has nice arms and... Bad Zelda! Stop this! My face must be super red...I feel a little faint too...

*Link's P.O.V*

Zelda's face was super red... Did she tire her self out? I had taken my water bottle out knowing I would need it. I should offer her some.

*Zelda's P.O.V*

"Do you want some water Zelda?" I turned to Link; he had a water bottle in his hand. His azure eye stuck out as we made eye contact. At least now I know what color I will paint my nails for the dance... Azure... What a nice color.

"Um...sure," I took the unopened bottle "but won't you need it? You look like you took a shower."

He laughed "I'll survive; I'll just take some water from Sheik."

"No I couldn't do that and besides you a much more valuable player than I am." I said matter-of-factly.

"Your right." Then Link grabbed Sheiks bottle and drank some of it. He looked at me "Sheik won't mind, its not the first time we share bottles."

I gave Link back the bottle. I wasn't about to drink the water that Link was going to need. We had only played an 8 minute shift but the sweat was glistening off of him already. Even I was starting to get a little hot. I don't think it's hot enough for me to feel faint though. I looked back at the game. I have been here three days and I am already falling head over heals for this guy.... I am feeling kind of woozy. I am going to ask Mrs.G if...

*Link's P.O.V*

Zelda's face was pale white. She stood up, swayed a little then before I new it she was in my arms. I caught her before she could fall to the ground. Her body was warm and light... Did she just faint?!

"Mrs.G come quick!" I called. As soon as she saw Zelda she ran up to me. By now almost everyone had stopped and looked. Nabooru and Sheik came run towards us.

"Oh my goddess! What happened?" Nabooru asked. Before I got a chance to answer Mrs.G yelled at everyone.

"Everyone sit down right now! Link can you carry Zelda to the nurses office? You can pick her up?"

I nodded. Zelda was pretty light.

"Nabooru go with him and open any doors and be sure that she doesn't fall! Go now!" I lifted Zelda up bridal style, making sure that her head wasn't tilted back. Nabooru and I started to walk towards the gym doors. I was careful not to rock Zelda to much.

"So what happened?" Nabooru asked as she opened the gym doors, a worried look spread across her face.

"I don't know, I offered her some water but she didn't want it. She was all red in the face and then she went really pale."

Nabooru gave me a strange look. We kept walking down the B-wing towards the nurses, near the main office. Just as we were passing the main office Zelda woke up.

"Whoa! Where...Who... Link?! What are you doing?! Whoa!" she put her arms around my neck. Now it's my turn to go red in the face. "Don't let me fall!"

Nabooru giggled. "Calm down Zellie," Nabooru tried to calm the startled Zelda "you fainted on the soccer field and Link tried to do a good thing. Were bringing you to the nurses office". That was one way of putting it...

* * *

**Ok so I understand that I cant spell for my life... but there is a reason I write "ciao" like this -- Chow. Its knid of like an inside joke... I suppose to be a cat (well more like a Lynx) and so at the end of my e-mails I usually write "Cat Chow" instead of ciao. So.. ya**

**Chow**

**ArchSageZelda**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hi guys, sorry for not updating in so long... I had a brain fart, thanks to all you guys who sent me a couple reviews this past week. I was able to continue writing! Thank you so much its not too long this one but I am still working on it. I don't own... Okay well you know :p**

**Have a happy holiday!**

**ArchSageZelda **

**FOR ALL THOSE WHO ARE WONDERING: Stouf is a pet name for my friend Stephanie :) Sorry if i mixed you guys up a little there :P**

Chapter 13

XXXX IN THE HALL XXXX

*Zelda's P.O.V*

Here I am walking down the hall... well not actually walking because Link is carrying me.

"You think you can put me down now?" I asked

"Oh sorry, sure" Link let my legs fall to the ground and I landed softly on my feet. His arms were still around my waste and then he let me go. Little did he know he had just carried the princess in his arms.

"What happened to you Zellie?" Nabooru asked

"I have no idea... I might have fainted because of heat stroke; I didn't eat much at lunch either." I said

"The bell is going to ring in 5 minutes do you guys want to get ready for the next class?" Link asked

"Sure, my locker is on the other end of the hall so I will take this way," Nabooru pointed in the direction she was going to go "you guys have your lockers together so I will see you guys tomorrow Midna and I have volleyball tryouts."

Link and I started to walk towards our lockers without saying a word. I decided to start a conversation not to make this an awkward moment.

"Thanks for bringing me to the nurse's office" I said

"No problem, I guess we have science now"

"When does your soccer start?" I asked him as we arrived at our lockers; I started to spin the dial on my lock.

"Next Monday" he said while opening his locker and grabbing his stuff.

"That's the same time as the cheer leading, I guess I'll see you there..." I got the rest of my stuff and waited for Link. Just as we started to walk towards the science class I realized something.

"Were still wearing our gym uniforms!" I said as we walked in the class.

"Oh well... I don't really mind." Link said taking his seat next to me

"Ah... well your right, it doesn't really matter anyway" I agreed

*Link's P.O.V*

"Ah... well your right, it doesn't really mater anyway" she didn't care that she was in her gym clothes, "but wait are real clothes are still in the gym!"

"Oh... that's a problem..." I said dumbly, it was obvious it was a problem. Why do I have to make a fool of my self in front of her?

"Do you think we could ask the Mrs. Kelly to get changed?" her eyes looked hopeful "I have my cell phone in my pocket and if my dad finds out I lost it, I am so going to get it."

I stood up just as the bell rang to start class and Mrs. Kelly walked in.

"Let me guess Link you want to go and get changed?" She said

"Yes"

"Don't tell me you didn't have enough time?"

"Um... sorry Mrs. Kelly but I fainted on the soccer field and Link brought me in so we went straight to our next class, may we go and get changed?" Zelda stood up also.

"So if I ask Mrs. G after school your story will be true?"

"Yes" We both said in union. Now everyone in the class was staring at us, Zelda's face was starting to go pink. I hope she wasn't about to faint again.

"Alright go ahead... and hurry back. We are doing a lab on muscle and skin cells." Mrs. Kelly called as we left.

"That was lucky now let's hurry and get back to class, this lab sounds like fun" Zelda said as we walked towards the A-Gym.

"I just hope there's not a class in there..." I said

We got in and the gym was empty Zelda went off in to the girl's changing room and I went in the guy's to get my stuff. I got changed quickly and came back out. Zelda wasn't out yet but I figured she would be out soon. Zelda came out of the changing room, strands of her hair were strewn across her face. She had a huge grin on her face

"I must look like I just came out of bed right?" She laughed, her crystalline laugh echoed through the empty gym. She looked really pretty standing there with her hair all flying about and her laugh was so musical.

"What? You're looking at me funny; do I have something on my face Link?" She asked, I had no idea what she was happy about but...

"No you don't"

"Okay well why are you staring at me?" She asked

"...Um... No reason, why are you so happy anyway" I asked

"I just remembered I have singing lessons today!" she said, her blue eyes sparkling. "I think we should get going the science teacher might start to ask questions."

Singing lessons? We don't have singer in our band... Okay that's not true Sheik sings but he doesn't like too. Maybe I could ask her, I would have to ask the rest of the guys. It depends if she's good though...

"Are you coming? I might just leave you in the gym you know!" Zelda was already at the door.

"I am coming" I said walked towards her, she was leaning in the door frame. She turned to face me with a cute smile on her face.

*Zelda's P.O.V*

Link walked over to where I was and then stopped in front of me. His azure eyes met mine and then he brushed a strand of hair out of my face.

"Sorry... It was bugging me..." He said with a bashful smile and started down the hall. I was frozen in place for a moment but then I got out of my daze. The Link that I just met, the Link with the nice arms and the handsome face just brushed his hand across Princess Zelda's face. I wonder what he would say if I told him that. I followed Link back to class.

"Glad to see you to back, I just finished explain the lab. You guys can get some equipment in the closet; the sheets are on your desks. Everyone else go ahead and start." Mrs. Kelly said as we walked in

"I will get the papers if you want and you can go and get the stuff" I told Link

"Sure"

I walked over to our table and looked at the papers. The package wasn't very think, Link came back with the microscope and the slides.

"Okay I think this is the muscles cell and this one is the skin..." He said

"Oh really its so small how can you tell?" I asked

He laughed "It has a label"

"Oh... right" I smiled sheepishly, I took the first slide from him, "it says the last one is blank and we have to put our own cheek cells on it"

I put the first slide under the microscope and adjusted the knobs.

"Here you want to look?" I offered Link the microscope.

He looked at it and we started to answer the questions on the sheet. We switched the slides. Both of us wanted to look at the microscope and we hit our heads.

"Ouch sorry you go first... you have a hard head you know" Link said rubbing his head and chuckling. Just one more close encounter with a really hot guy. We finished the rest of the package really quickly, some of the students that started before us weren't even done. Soon enough the bell rang, I walked out of the class with smile on my face. I just had the best idea but I need to consult my singing teacher first.

* * *

**Hehehe what is Zelda's plan I wonder? I will try to update soon so you guys dont filp out. :)**

**Chow **

**ArchSageZelda**

**Happy holidays!!! YAY For Wolf's Rain!!! **


	14. Chapter 14

**Allrighty everyone hope you had a happy holiday! I know I did! Here is the next chapter... More is coming so don't worry about that... Have fun! There's a little bit of lyrics in this one...**

**I DONT OWN: The legend of Zelda AND Avril Lavigne's song "When Your Gone"**

**ArchSageZelda ^^**

* * *

Chapter 14 

XXXX MUSIC STUDIO XXXX

*Zelda's P.O.V*

I walked in to the music studio where my private class was held with Koume, an older lady with a bit of a temper. I walked up to the front desk with Darunia at my tail.

"Hello Princess! Your here for your class to day? Hold on and I will go and tell Koume your here." The lady at the front desk hurried down the hall into one of the music rooms. Just then Tetra walked in.

"Zelda?! Oh, what are you doing here? You play music too?" Tetra asked me, as she approached, Darunia stepped in font of her.

"It's ok Darunia she's a friend of mine." I told him, then he walked away to go and sit in the seat he always sits in to wait for me.

"Who's that guy?" Tetra asked me, leaning on the front desk.

"Um... my personal assistant" I said nervously

"Princess, Koume is ready" The lady form he desk came back. She just called me Princess in front of Tetra! Great, hopefully she thinks' it's just a pet name or something that could totally blow my cover for school.

I walked into my music room and Koume was sitting at her piano.

"Are you ready Princess? What would you like to sing today...? I have a new scale that you can practice." She said in her crackly voice, I am surprised that she is a singing teacher.

"I was actually going to ask you if we can practice a certain song because I would like to sing at the variety show at school in two weeks. You know one of the ones I wrote..."

**(A.N She didn't actually write it its Avril Lavigne's song 'when you're gone' please give credit to the original artist)**

"One of the ones you wrote... sure, warm up, here is the scale, then I will play the piece." She said. I was so glad I could sing in the variety show! This is going to be so exciting! I have never tried singing in public... It's sort of been my little secret. I warmed up my notes, soon after we were ready to start the song... This one was dedicated to my mother. She passed away when I was young I guess some parts could be dedicated to... Oh I don't know... I just met them....

"One more time and were done for today..." Koume said

"Yes of course...

I always needed time on my own  
I never thought I'd need you there when I cried  
And the days feel like years when I'm alone  
And the bed where you lie  
Is made up on your side

When you walk away  
I count the steps that you take  
Do you see how much I need you right now?

When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart,  
I'm missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
When you're gone  
The words I need to hear to always get me through the day  
And make it ok

I miss you

I've never felt this way before  
Everything that I do,  
reminds me of you,  
and the clothes you left, they lie on the floor  
And they smell just like you  
I love the things that you do

When you walk away  
I count the steps that you take  
Do you see how much I need you right now?

When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
And When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
And When you're gone  
The words I need to hear to always get me through the day  
And make it ok

(I miss you )

We were made for each other  
Out here forever  
I know we were  
Yeah yeah  
And all I ever wanted was for you to know  
everything I do I give my heart and soul  
I can hardly breathe I need to feel you here with me Yeah...

When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
And When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
And When you're gone  
The words I need to hear, will always get me through the day  
And make it ok

I miss you...

"Good girl, that's it for today. We'll do it again on Saturday... Good day Princess."

"Thank you" I walked out of the room only to come face to face with Tetra. She looked like she had just seen a ghost.

"Was that you singing?! It was AMAZING!!" Tetra said her eyes wide, "We should ask Sheik if you can be in his band... He's not to bad himself but he doesn't like to sing. You could sing with them!" She said

I didn't say anything; my father would worry if I was home late. Too bad my curiosity got a hold of me.

"Oh really... who else is in the band?" I questioned

"Link plays the guitar, Sheik plays the keyboard, he's like a DJ, and Dark plays the drums..." She said, "Usually Sheik sings but he doesn't do it often. They have a whole ton of songs and lyrics but no one to sing them... Oh and there called 'Din's Fire'"

"Oh well that's interesting... I have to go though, bye see you tomorrow!" I said walking down the hall.

"Good bye Princess!" The lady at the desk said, Tetra standing next to her looks at the lady with an odd expression. Oh great...

XXXX LINK'S HOUSE AFTER SCHOOL XXXX

"LLLIIIIIIINNNNNKKKKK!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Aryll called me as soon as I got through the door

"What is it?" I asked, exasperated. Sometimes she could be so annoying.

"What is there for supper big brother?" she asked

"Um... I don't know wait." I took of my shoes and went into the kitchen. My father was never home and my mother passed away when I was born. Aryll is more like my half sister but her mother left, so most of the time it was just Aryll and I in the house. We live in the agricultural area of Hyrule, Ordon Province. It's near Korkiri forest, that's where Saria and Mido live. The only reason why I work at Lon Lon ranch is because my father doesn't want to have a horse but Epona is the second thing I hold most dear, Aryll being the first even though sometimes she's a pest. I work there because Talon will let me keep Epona boarded there.

"Come on Link... I am hungry" Aryll said while getting out some juice and plates.

I sighed as I rummaged through the fridge and freezer. I pulled out some vegetables to steam and some cuckoo. I put a pot on and starrted the oven. When every thing was ready Aryll and I sat down at the table.

"You cook well big brother!" Aryll said with a huge smile on her face. I have been cooking since I was 10, I am now 15.

"Thanks" I said "I have some homework to do, get to your stuff when you're done eating"

Aryll nodded and put her plate away. She was such a good girl; she listens to everything I tell her. I pulled the books out of my bag and started on my work. Sometime later Aryll was at the door of my room.

"What is it?" I asked not looking up from my work

"Link the kids at school were teasing me again..." Aryll said

This was a constant problem with Aryll; the kids at her school tease her because her mother left. How they found out, I have no idea. Half the time I have no idea what to tell her.

"What did they do?" I asked

"Someone tore the bottom of my dress..." She sobbed

"Did you tell the teacher?"

"No, they said if I did they would.... they would... sorry to bother you big brother... I'll go to bed now..." she slipped away in the blink of an eye. I knew who the kids were, Malon's little sister Romani and her friend... um what was his name? Tael and his sister Tatl. Those kids are such pests, Aryll doesn't have parents half the time and she's better behaved then them. Oh well, it's not like Aryll hasn't asked me to call dad, we tried to have a conversation with him a couple times but that didn't end too well... If I don't finish this Mr. Kafei is going to nail me... I plopped my self down on my bed... I had a lot of things to think about, first of Aryll, second I have to work on Saturday and Tetra and Midna are going to insist on Sheik going shopping with them for the dance next week and he's going to drag Dark and me along, then theres what happened today with Zelda... Zelda, her picture was still in my mind, her hair flying about and that cute smile on her face... and to think I have only known her for three days... oh Farore. I got changed and went to sleep... I have band practice tomorrow and that means Sheik and Dark are coming over...

* * *

**OMG! Will Tetra find out? will she tell anyone? Muhahaha you will have to wait for the next part to find out ^^ I am so mean :P**

**POOR ARYLL!!! :'( they're so mean...**

**And the last piont... SHOPPING!!!! Who knows whats going to happen there... ^^**

**Chow**

**ArchSageZelda**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

XXX SCHOOL THE NEXT DAY XXXX

*Zelda's P.O.V*

I walked into the school the next day hopping that Tetra would forget about yesterday's events. I got inside and put my bag a way when Midna greeted me.

"Come on! We have on count of eight left in the dance! Then we can show it to everyone!" She pulled me down the hall and we finished off the dance. After spending my mornings with Midna, I realised what kind of person she was. Midna was a kind hearted rebel with an appetite for perfection. She took great care in everything she did but cared not what other people thought. If she thought it was perfect nothing could change her mind. She was a punk princess with a fiery attitude but very likeable. She had her own style and no one dared to question it.

Soon enough everyone else came into the school and the halls were filled with people. From afar I could see Saria walking in with Nabooru, Nabooru had red circles under her eyes. She looked like she had been crying and immediately everyone went up to her.

"Ohm gosh! What's wrong Nabooru! You look terrible!" Midna said worriedly

"I am going away... You know that Greudo all girls school... My parents are sending me! They said they didn't want to tell me before so I wouldn't be upset but this just makes it worst!" Nabooru sobbed.

"Well when you are leaving! We should have a goodbye party or something!" Saria said.

"Well... I leave Friday... So no time... I am so sorry guys..." Nabooru looked like she was about to bawl.

"Well, we'll talk about this at lunch..." I said and, like magic, the bell rang. Every one separated for their separate classes. It was so unfair that she had to leave because of her parent's decision, believe me I know how that feels...

XXX LUNCH TIME XXXX

*Zelda's P.O.V*

Lunch time seemed to come too soon for everyone. I came in first with Link, Saria and Sheik. Nabooru and everyone else came in soon after.

"Well guys... I think we should have a toast and make this a lunch time to remember!" Midna announced lifting her juice box.

"Yes I agree Dancer!"Tetra chimed in.

"YES! We should use our old nick names!" Saria said after Tetra's remark.

"Ok... Um... You see Zellie we gave our selves nick names, I am Dancer, Tetra is the Pirate, Saria is the Shopaholic, Dark is the Silent but Hyper, Sheik and Link used to be the Jocks but Sheik is also the Clown. Nabooru was the Artist... We need one for you..."Midna pondered.

"How about Princess? Isn't that what the lady at the music school called you? You know like Princess Zelda?" Tetra suggested

I gulped, "What do you think the real princess would say if she came and saw one of the students called "Princess Zelda"?" I giggled nervously

"Well... I bet she's some snooty bitch who couldn't care less about coming to our school. She already has everything that everyone wants, why would she come here?" Zant pointed out.

"Hey!" I wanted to screams at him, I wasn't like that! How do they know what am like, he can't judge someone he doesn't know!

"Hey, how do you know what she's like?! You've never met her!" I said, trying to keep my cool.

"She's right... Seriously Zant since when did you get to be so mean? You have been acting strange lately..." Sheik said.

"Guys can we stop debating about the governors daughter and talk about Nabooru! She's leaving!" Mido pointed out.

"It's true! Nab were going to miss you! You better send us an email or something!" Tetra and Midna hugged there friend at the same time.

"Now I won't have a volleyball partner!" Midna cried.

"I'll be fine... I will come back to visit! Promise!" Nabooru said. I let everyone talk to her about random stories and memories they had together. To tell you the truth, I was kind of jealous... I never got t have any friends like these guys... She should be happy to have such good friends.

"You know what guys! When we go shopping on Friday, were going to get a gift for Nab and send it to her!"Saria suddenly said.

"Yup! Friday! We're going to Castle Town's central mall! Zellie you think you can come? Were shopping for the dance!" Midna said. The boy's groaned and then all heads turned to me.

"I'll ask..." I mumbled quietly knowing full well that I probably wouldn't be able to go.

"Um... guys... I am going to have to take Aryll with us... again" Link said almost shamefully.

"AWW! Link you sister's so cute! Sure she can come!"Tetra said at once.

XXXX AFTER SCHOOL XXXX

The day proved kind of quiet for me... Everyone had their little talk with Nabooru; it's too bad that I didn't get to know her better. At the end of the school day I walked out of the school's large doors and up to the silver Mercedes where Darunia was waiting for me, just as I was getting in Sheik ran up to me.

"Hey! Zelda, few, I'm glad I caught you in time. Tetra told me that you like to sing! She also said that she told you we have a band. You think you could come over one time? Actually, we have practice today, here's the address. Do you think you could come over and see if you want to join us? We wanted to join the Battle of the bands but with no lead singer..."He trailed off after handing me a paper and glancing at the car, "Holy Din! Is that a Mercedes Benz! That's a sweet ride Zelda!"

"I didn't know you were interested in cars..."I said

"Oh...not really, it's just that yours is the only one in the lot" He chuckled sheepishly. I laughed.

"Well I have to go home, I'll think about your offer, bye!" I said climbing into the car. I have to make a mental note to tell daddy not to use the big cars to come and pick me up. I looked at the address written on the paper. It was somewhere in Ordon... I could make it there in like 20 minutes if I left right now and in 30 from home. I decided I would go home and then make my way to this address. I wanted to put it in my computer so that it wasn't some dangerous place, or that they were setting me up for something. I also had to ask my dad about Friday... I could just tell him that I wanted to go shopping...

XXXX Zelda's House XXXX

*Zelda's P.O.V*

I went up to my room and logged on to my computer. I went to the search engine and put in the address. It was a small home in a quiet neighbourhood. It was only half an hour away from home and I could come back in time for supper so there would be no questions asked. I changed my clothing and re-brushed my hair and teeth. I asked Impa to grab me a quick snack and I was out the door.

XXXX IN THE CAR XXXX

"So where too Princess?" Darunia asked me and I handed him the paper.

"This is a residential address Princess. I am not authorized to drive you there... But if there are any stores nearby and I will drop you there. Call me and I will pick you up at the same place." This is what I loved about Darunia he would always find a way around the rules. He scrolled through the GPS; there was a small grocery store down the road from the address. He dropped me there and I waved him good bye.

"Call me at any time and I will come and pick you up!" He said before driving off. I walked down the road looking for the house that was on the map that my computer showed. It was a quiet place and it looked very rural. Then it hit me, Sheik said he lived in Kakariko village! This was Ordon! So that means... this is Link's house! This should be interesting...


	16. Chapter 16

**I am so sorry for being away for so long... I got a review by someone and it made me laugh so I d****decided to hurry up XD. Any why here it is, chapter 16! Have fun! The next one is going to the shopping spree *evil laugh* :)**

**I dont own the legend of zelda... if i did there would be more Ilia/Malon bashing... :D**

**My two friends Jess and Steph helped with this one. Song is by Jess and some random parts where written by Steph (Previously mentioned as Stouf :P)**

**--ASZ**

* * *

Chapter 16

*Link's P.O.V*

"You really think she's going to come Sheik?! Come on, I think it's kind of stupid that you even asked her. She doesn't look like the kind of girl that will just go over to some guy's house." I stated. It would be fun if she did come over but the chances were so slim... The three of us were sitting in my garage debating whether or not we should start. My blue electric guitar was ready to go and Dark was sitting in front of the drums looking eager to start jamming out. Aryll was upstairs playing.

Then there was a loud knock on the door. My first reaction was 'Dad?!' but that faded when we ran out of the garage and opened the front door. Zelda was standing at the front door with a poised look on her face. Her light brown hair was lightly floating about in the small breeze.

"You actually came! That's awesome! Come on!" Sheik invited her in. Zelda's expression changed.

"I thought we were going to be at your house, this is Ordon. You said you lived in Kakariko village, whose house is this?" she asked warily.

"It's mine." I said stepping in front of Sheik, "Sorry, we didn't want you to feel uncomfortable or anything. Nayru's love, Sheik! You should have invited Tet or Midna!" I grumbled.

"Um... Is anyone else in there with you guys?" Zelda asked, cocking a brow.

"My sister and the three of us..." I replied.

"Hum..." Zelda looked like she was contemplating whether going in or not.

*Zelda's P.O.V

When I was 10 years old, a bunch of guys came up to me when I was walking in a parade. They reached for me and grabbed my arms. The guards were too busy with my father to notice I was beating the crap out of these guys. My training in the Sheikah arts payed off, not only in gym class, but in real life too. If Link, Sheik or Dark tried anything funny, which I highly doubt, I could easily dispatch them.

I stepped into the house, it was relatively well furnished. It had bungalow style furnishing and the air was filled with home cooking. Looks like the boys ate not too long ago. I followed them down a small hallway and into a garage.

The garage was sound proofed, a blue guitar was resting against its amplifier and the drums and keyboard were propped up and ready for use. There was also a computer with audio software on the desktop.

"Well... This is where we play... It's not much but it works." Dark said taking his place behind the drums.

"So do you have a song in mind you want me to sing?" I asked. I had a few I could sing but I wasn't sure whether or not they had something in mind.

"Well, we do have something..." Link started, but seemed to think better of it.

"No, let's see it." I said, curious to know what he was thinking of.

"Yeah, Link, let's try your song!" exclaimed Sheik, taking out some papers.

"It's not mine, we wrote it together." said Link nervously.

"Whatever, let's just play it!" Sheik and Dark went to their instruments and Link slowly picked up his guitar. Why was he so nervous?

The first time we went through it I had a bit of trouble, I hadn't even read the words before! I was a bit embarrassed, but after a while, I caught on and we had a blast!

_**Speak **_

(This was not written by moi, but by my friend Jessica. Love you lots! Thank you! )

_Saw you walking in an empty hallway_

_Couldn't pull my eyes away_

_From your blue eyes and your blonde hair_

_I couldn't help but stare_

_My legs felt weak_

_And my heart skipped a beat_

_There were so many things that we could do_

_So many things I could tell you..._

_Speak to me_

_Come closer dear_

_Won't you whisper my name?_

_I want you near_

_Protect me from darkness_

_Take away all fear_

_Tell me everything_

_I want to hear_

_You're like the knight_

_To win my fight_

_But even without armour_

_You're still a charmer_

_I want to hold your hand_

_Want to join your band_

_There is so much we could be_

_Is there anything you want to tell me?_

_Speak to me_

_Come closer dear_

_Won't you whisper my name?_

_I want you near_

_Protect me from darkness_

_Take away all fear_

_Tell me everything_

_I want to hear_

_Be my sword_

_And be my shield_

_Make my dreams come true_

_And my fantasies real_

_Be the hero_

_Join the fight_

_Protect my kingdom_

_From the night_

_Speak to me_

_Come closer dear_

_Won't you whisper my name?_

_I want you near_

_Protect me from darkness_

_Take away all fear_

_Tell me everything_

_I want to hear_

"Phew... good job you guys, Zelda your great!" Sheik said after the last try.

"It was a nicely written song! Good job Link! When I write my songs... they're dedicated to someone... Did you dedicate yours? Or do you just write them for fun?" I asked, happy about how the whole thing turned out. The song really did seem to have some from the heart and not just some random stuff put together. Why would he so nervous before? The song was awesome!

"Uh... Well I... Um... You guys want something to eat or drink? I am hungry..."Link mumbled, avoiding the question. I hadn't eaten and I was kind of hungry so I ignored his answer.

"Sure!"

Link left the room and we followed him. The two boys sat down at the table so I followed suit. Link was rummaging through the fridge. I was humming the song t that we were playing. I didn't notice Link tripping and losing grip on the cup full of grape juice all over my baby blue tank top ( :-O ).

"OH! THAT'S COLD!" I stood up immediately and inspected the damage. I now had a dark purple spot smack in the middle of my tank top. Link looked at me, horrified.

"I am so sorry! Uh oh..." Link said apologetically, clearly embarrassed. Dark and Sheik were trying to hold in a laugh.

"Oh look at my shirt... what's daddy going to say!" I mumbled.

"Good job Link." Dark couldn't hold in his laughter. Link sighed and left the room only to come back with a new shirt.

"You can put this on if you want..."He said putting a soccer jersey on the table. It was maroon and has the number 13 on the back. Link's last name was also written on the back.

"Um... no it's fine, I think I'll survive." I said slightly sad. It was one of my favourites too... Link's expression changed slightly. He looked kind of sad, like a child that knew he had done something wrong and was getting scolded.

"Oh well... I guess I'll change. No use walking around in a stained shirt." I picked up the shirt off the table and changed in the bathroom.

I stared at my reflection in the bath room mirror for a little while. I didn't know what time it was and I was so sure my dad would ask questions if he saw me walk in with someone else's shirt on. Oh well, at this point I didn't care. I have been a good girl all my life and the only thing I got from it was nothing. I couldn't care less if I lived as a 'peasant' as my dad would like to refer normal people too. Seriously, I am having fun and not in danger so what's the problem. Why would it matter if they knew I was princess Zelda or not? It's like any other star that goes to school. What surprises me is that none of them recognize me.

I took one more look at my reflection and went back to the kitchen.

"I am sorry guys but I have to go..." I said

"How come?" the words were out of his mouth before Link could stop them. "I mean, of course you can go if you need to" he stuttered awkwardly, he looked a bit down, "see you at school"

Link's P.O.V

XXX AT LINK'S HOUSE XXX

I watched her leave, wearing my soccer shirt. I felt so stupid! How could I be so clumsy? Oh well, there was no going back in time now, no temple of time to take me back to my carefree childhood. I hoped Zelda didn't think badly of me, wait, why should I care what Zelda thinks of me? This is getting way out of hand...

* * *

**I am SOOOOOO sorry for any spelling errors... -__-' I fail at spelling :P anyway hope you enjoyed it... :) review please it will give the drive to write the next one.... SORRY AGAIN FOR NOT UPDATING... Dont worry Steph already rosted me on the BBQ for not posting. Sigh...**

**--ASZ**


	17. Chapter 17

**_OKAY_ I AM SOOOOO SORRY! :'( it has been soooo long... *gets shot* ya I know, I know... Well you know what, since school started I have been able to write more, isnt that weird... well here is, the long awaited chapter and a very special thanks to my good friend Steph that kept bugging be to write. She wrote the first part of this chapter so I thank her very much :)**

**And no... I dont own Zelda or any of the characters**

**and sorry if there are spelling mistakes... I can't type right now XD *is having issues* :P**

**-ASZ**

* * *

Zelda's POV

Darunia picked me up at the same store where I was dropped off. I carried my stained shirt in a grocery bag, and was wearing Link's jersey.

Darunia didn't even ask how it went- which was good, seeing as I hadn't made up any excuses yet. We drove back in silence.

As we drove up to the house, I had formulated some sort of excuse, but knew it wasn't believable. I really hoped Daddy wouldn't be home.

I stuck my key into the doorknob and turned it as carefully as I could. The click of the lock opening was so loud I heard it over the beating of my heart. _What will Daddy say when he sees me in Link's shirt? _

I took a deep breath and opened the door, hurrying up towards my room with my coat still on.

"Hello Zelda!" He called when I was halfway up the stairs

"I don't feel well Daddy, I'm going to my room for a nap" It was a semi-lie; I was actually feeling a bit queasy.

"Why do you have your coat on?"

"I'm c-cold" I lied again, stuttering at my false words while rushing up the remaining stairs to my room.

I sat down on my bed and finally exhaled. Quickly, I pulled off my coat and Link's shirt. _Sorry Link, _I thought as I shoved the jersey under my bed, _but for now your shirt will have to stay here._

I called Impa to my room and gave her my stained shirt. She tsked lightly at it, but much to my relief, didn't ask any questions.

I climbed into bed, deciding it would be best stay true to my earlier lie, and soon drifted into a troubled sleep.

Knock, knock? I sat up abruptly to the sound of knocking on my window. Who the heck could be here at this hour? I looked over at my clock, it was in fact supper time. I walked over to my window and pulled it open. To my surprise Link was sitting on my balcony.

"Hey Zel!" He smiled widely.

"Link? What are you doing on my balcony? And more importantly, how do you know where I live?" I asked, my questions coming out of my mouth like knives. I didn't want to be mean but he wasn't suppose to know who I was and my dad would find out and send the dogs after him…

"You know, you should dress like that more often."He said. I looked down to see that I wasn't wear a shirt, after changing out of his I had just slipped into bed!.

"Pervert!" I screamed and shut the doors to the balcony.

I jolted awake, 'was it all really a dream' I wondered aloud and looked out my window. No sign of Link there… I checked the clock; it was past supper time… Well I wasn't that hungry anyways...

XXX MIDNA'S HOUSE XXX

*Tetra's P.O.V *

"Don't you guys find it kinda ironic that we have a girl named Zelda at our school and we call her Princess… and there actually is a princess Zelda?"I asked Midna, Saria and Nab, who were all over at Minda's house as a last get together.

"To be honest I don't even know what Princess Zelda looks like… You don't hear much about her…"Saria started

"I know! Why don't we look her up? I'll get my laptop! Maybe we can get a picture or something." Midna got up and left the room only to return with her pink laptop that was covered in black stick on skulls and other stickers. She pulled up a search engine and typed in 'Princess Zelda' as we gathered around. She hit the 'images' button and we all gasped.

"That looks an awful lot like the Zelda we know…" Saria said, all of our jaws were already on the floor by the time she spoke. 'No way' I thought, 'there is no way that this is our Zelda…' We kept browsing at the pictures until there was no doubt that Princess Zelda was in fact attending our school…

"Guys we can't tell anyone!"I suddenly realized, "if she had wanted us to know she would have told us"

"What about the guys? Didn't you say Sheik invited her over to band practice?" Nabooru asked. We all laughed.

"I wonder what Link would say if we told him that the princess came over to his house" Midna giggled, "Let's call them!"

"I swear! Look it up! It's her!" Midna was screaming at Dark, she was trying to get him to believe her. We put the phone on speaker and waited until we heard gasps on the other line.

"You mean the girl I spilt grape juice on was THE Princess Zelda?" Link asked shocked.

We laughed at this new piece of information.

"You spilt juice on Zelda? So she came over?" Saria asked equally shocked

"Yes… and the house was a huge mess…"Link mumbled, laughing started on both ends of the line.

"Guys we can't tell anyone… I don't think she wants a lot of people to know… I mean she would have told us if she wanted us to know right?" I asked solemnly, suddenly changing everyone's mood. We all agreed that we wouldn't tell anyone until we asked her ourselves…

* * *

**OMG ITS OVER! Hopefully the next on is up soon, thank you all so much for sticking with it and R&R :D**

**-ASZ**


End file.
